


HTML Test and a bit of prose

by anneblacks



Category: HTML - Fandom, Keeper of the Lost Cities Series - Shannon Messenger
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, Poetry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27960434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anneblacks/pseuds/anneblacks
Summary: Just working stuff out with the Rich Text format--keeping this up so I remember what's what and how to do things, so some excerpts from a fic and some casual Marelliana poetry.
Relationships: Marella Redek/Biana Vacker, Marella Redek/Linh Song
Kudos: 2





	HTML Test and a bit of prose

“we’re around, alright? Me and the boys. If you ever get around to needing us.”

Marella nods, and feels the sincerity of it grip her chest as she says, “Thanks.”

  1. her eyes are blue.
  2. the world is wide.
  3. she's in love with her



* * *

  
  


> _Soulmates are set in stone in some ways, but in others they are far from it, the polar opposite of fate, the bounds of the earth shifting to make way for a soul that’s got the callouses to go with the other’s softness._

_Sometimes, the world will drag two people into each other for the sole reason that they_ **_set each other on fire_.**

~~is there something here, something like the twisting turns of fate--~~ something like a freckled hand reaching for that of a girl with the beginnings of a pianist's wrist, something like a honeybee patch, something like telling someone it's all going to be okay and meaning it?

**Author's Note:**

> making allusions to old fics in html tests like :)


End file.
